Irezumi
by Dark-Eyed-Resolve
Summary: AU, Naruto yaoi series,Asuma x Sai The world of yakuza as seen through the Asuma, the young leader, and Sai, the artist. They each have parts to play in the growing chaos of their lives, will they last together...or apart.


Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters, just using them for ideas. You will notice that some characters refer to others with family suffixes, like otou-san, onii-san, or ototo-san that has nothing to do with blood relations. The yakuza is defined as a family unit and refer to themselves in those roles as father, older brother or younger brother.

Irezumi

Roppongi is a luxurious district within the city of Tokyo, it is known for its clubs, casinos and resorts to please anyone with enough money to taste. The district was comprised of sprawling hills that made for winding road trips, and one distinct black vehicle is making the climb. A small, but expensive, limo is carving through the hills and filled with two, black suited occupants: one is a husky man and the other is a bored man with an annoyed expression. This wasn't the first time they had made this trip, it wasn't even the first time this week, but it had become routine to pick up their boss from Konoha Resort. Nara Shikamaru was a young advisor, young a relative term since he was 20 years old, his eyes drifting down the glowing PDA screen that listed several messages from various underlings to his superior, Sarutobi Asuma.

"Jeez, I am already hungry again." Shikamaru glanced up to see his fellow underling, the enforcer of their boss, Akimichi Chouji patting his round stomach.

"Yea well you will have to wait, we are just going to pick up Asuma-aniki and leave, it would be too time consuming to wait for you to eat." Shika added with a sigh as his eyes looked towards the darkened window, he thought he could see the top of the resort up ahead.

"Just a little barbeque won't hurt, at least while we wait for the boss." Chouji reasoned out, "Need food to keep up all this strength." The wannabe sumo wrestler flexed his arm; there was serious muscle under that fat.

"Well we'll see; it would be troublesome for the boss if we get back home late." Nara could handle the small things by himself now, but Oyabun (family head) sent a request to see Asuma which could be either really good or really bad.

The black limo continued along the gray roads as the destination drew ever closer, one could actually see it now. Konoha Resort was a blend of nature, architecture, technology and entertainment. The multi storied building was designed in the vein of the old castles that used to cover the countryside of Japan. A natural gate had been created by building into a perimeter of massive old trees, and then actually gates were constructed between them as to insure privacy and safety. The limo was halted outside by two guards who then pressed buttons on either side of the wood carved doors; they opened with hardly a sound.

The foregrounds of the resort had been designed to inspire tranquility and nature with several trees in bloom and stone line driveway up to the entrance. A few people were standing and talking outside on the elegantly carved steps that lead to the actual entrance of the building. Massive white stones had been put into place to create the large foundation that lifted it several feet from the ground, which required the need for those dark wood steps. The sunlight would glint off their finish, making it seem almost like it was highly polished rock.

Chouji and Shikamaru made the easy climb and greeting those they had contacts with, it was always important not to disrespect even your enemy publicly; lives have been lost for such things. The pair was soon heading towards the doors before a voice sudden squealed out at their arrival.

"Chouji-kun, Shika-kun!" Ino Yamanaka quickly ran over to her child hood friends, blond hair flowing behind her, "So good to see you both again." She was dressed in something that was once a blue sky inspired kimono, but the bottom was skirt length and gave full view of her legs. The stylized clouds rolled as the fabric fluttered from her movements, sleeves falling back to expose her thin arms.

"Ino-san, we are here to pick up our boss." Nara replied with a slight smile, he was happy to she was doing well but he was also on a mission, "Could you fetch him for us?"

"And maybe a little bit of barbequed meat from the kitchen?" Chouji added which drew a grumbled from Shika but he didn't restrict the approval. The larger man held up his hand to show the sign for a little bit, just a snack really.

"Heh never change much do you Chouji?" The girl giggled for a moment but gave a nod that she would fulfill both requests, "and I will get Sarutobi-sama for you." Ino replied while turning on the heel of her high platform heels and heading off to the baths.

The young yakuza took some seats out by the main bar room, which was mostly quiet since it was only the late afternoon but would become much more rowdy when businessmen, wealthy elites and other yakuza officials began to settle in. The bar was set up in the center of the room and was usually worked by several bartenders, all rather attractive ones at that. All top shelf liquors were displayed in an almost crystal like fashion since the reflecting surfaces shined under the light, from homegrown sake to Russian vodka's and even a few American beers. A costumer's desire would be fulfilled, and getting them drunk would usually lead to more money being spent on gambling…stupid gambling.

The first floor consisted of the bar, various lounges, and large section of gambling booths. Second floor was reserved for private dining rooms, for all kinds of businesses or parties to be had, and just private rooms where one could be served without interruption. The third floor was rooms for rent for the evening or weekend, and the owner never indulged in prostitution but didn't stop men form bringing their escorts there for the night. The main draw right now was the extensive baths on the lower level were unofficial talks could be hand, and that is where Asuma often went when dealing with other Saiko Komon (senior advisors) from other groups.

Steam was curling into the air like a vine, and then it would spread itself out like a bloom inside the enclosed room. A long figure was lounging against the slick stone wall; he had a relaxed expression on his face while drinking in that heat. Fingers scratched along the beard that ran along and helped to define his jaw line, the black hairs were all kept trim and neat so his appearance was never considered uncouth. The broad chest rose and fell with his sleepy breathing while droplets of sweat rolled down the crevice between his pectorals and fell further along his built figure. The tiny drops of liquid would continue their journey along his bumpy abs and slide down his thick thighs, since his towel had been casually tossed aside since he was alone.

The enclosed sauna had been occupied by two other yakuza, it was easy to foster an atmosphere of talk when everyone was nude…lay bare in front of one another. Asuma was happy to talk business, sports but the subject of tattoos was also brought up since his counterparts both possessed some very detailed body work. He had spent the rest of his time alone developing images in his mind, symbols of power that would be unique to his body. Wind was always prominent; he could see the mighty winds that created typhoons that would bring such destruction. Fire would be amazing to have covering one's back, the bright orange and red tendrils climbing over his muscles.

He had yet to think of another thing else though, since no animals really came to his mind. The high ranking yakuza had his concentration broken by the knock upon the wooden door, which caused him to grab a towel and cover himself once more.

"Um, Sarutobi-sama?" A nervous voice spoke from beyond the door.

"Heh yes, I am here Hinata." The man respond and pretty much knew the reason why he was being called for, it was the end to his afternoon "meeting".

"Nara-san and Akimichi-san have arrived, um, to pick you up." She was a small girl with dark, bobbed styled hair and the palest blue eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one Ino wore only hers had been decorated by various goldfish since she mostly worked the baths.

"Thank you again for your service." Asuma smiled as she gave a slight bow and toyed with her sleeves in a nervous habit, she was quite a hidden treasure.

"Always a pleasure, Asuma-sama." Hinata smiled in her polite way before she disappeared into the quickly cooling room to collect left over cups from earlier drinking.

Sarutobi quickly dressed himself back into a black suit that was specifically tailored to his size; he made a striking figure of masculine beauty. He slipped his hand inside of the jacket to check something, a package of cigarettes that he carried at all times. A filthy habit that could disfigure someone, he was going to quit one day…just not today. Selecting one of the few remaining, he flicked his lighter and was soon puffing away as he strolled out to meet his subordinates.

"Asuma-san" A female voice that carried great weight echoed into his ear, a voice he knew and quickly looked over his shoulder to see. A smile appeared upon his lips as he saw the buxom woman standing by the bath entrance to the bar.

"Tsunade, you are looking well." Asuma bowed slightly before her, "Something on your mind?" He could tell by her tone that she was annoyed with something or maybe it was someone.

"I am getting annoyed with high school punks loitering around, they keep spray painting my fence and it's an eye sore." The older woman mentioned while taping a closed fan against her shoulder, even in her years she was still an eye catching beauty. The soft blonde hair that framed her slender features, some tremendous chest assets, and a personality that most men could never hope to tame. A strong woman with a gambler's spirit, even if her gambling was always wrong, Tsunade had managed to establish one of top clubs in Tokyo, "Most of it seems to be related to yakuza affairs and I rather my establishment not becomes some hoodlum nest."

"Well Sarutobi clan is always most protective of our women and our property." Asuma letting the cigarette burn away in his fingers, "You could always ask him to handle it the next time he comes in; he doesn't stay away for more than a weekend right?"

"That he you are talking about does nothing but drink my booze and harass my employees." Tsunada slapped the fan down on the counter with her silken coat flapping by the stirred wind, "I hardly trust him to walk home at night let alone take care of kids with something to prove."

"Alright, you are free to use the boys here as you like and if you need anything else just give me a call." Asuma promised as he lifted the cig back to his lips and inhaled the rich scent.

Konoha Resort functioned under the protection of Sarutobi, every since Tsunade's bad gambling put the place into danger of being taken and she came to the 3rd Obyabun in order to get her debts handled. He was happy to help since he saw the potential of not only have a steady source of income, but it would to help train their upcoming male members in the ways of developing connections with elites, learning their role in the yakuza structure, and dealing out rougher treatment when needed. Oyabun and Tsunade had worked well with each other and the place flourished, and so had the Sarutobi Clan's resources.

"Always such a gentlemen, Asuma-san." She purred slightly with her words before heading off to give some new orders to her many employees, "Give my regards to your father, tell him to drop by sometime."

"Yes ma'am" He shook his head for a moment while continuing on his way, he had to smirk when he saw the pair of them sitting there.

Shikamaru looked bored, his fingers idly tapping on the PDA screen that implied he was playing a game of Shogi. The boy had a lot of intelligence but he had no drive at all, Asuma sometimes had to think of ways to actually getting Nara engaged in a task that seemed mundane. Sarutobi tilted his head a bit as he watched Chouji sticking the last bit of Korean barbequed beef into his mouth, and the fat one was only good for looking intimidating than being it. He did have a fondness for his younger, yakuza brothers since they were talented enough and trustworthy; he might get irritated by their flaws but they each brought something that he could not find anywhere else.

"You two ready to go?" The question should have been posed to him but they would never speak out of turn like that.

"Oh yes, good to see you looking refreshed, Asuma-aniki." Chouji replied while quickly jumping to his feet and Shikamaru took a bit more time but it was faster than most of his usual movements.

"We should get going though, you will probably hear about it if you are later than the norm." Nara reminded his boss while slipping the device into the pocket of his black pants.

"True, enough time spent hanging around, time to get back to work." Asuma motioned the two to follow with his free hand, the thin trail of smoke following the man out to the car.

The hills were becoming distant and the tower buildings of the metropolis were growing bigger before any of them really began to speak again. Sarutobi needed to be refreshed on what was going on during the day, since there was a rise in some pressing issues with two notable groups.

"As for Atasuki, they continued to just move around as they please." Shikamaru spoke while looking at a map that was displayed on the video screen, "They keep skirting the edges of our borders but other families have become frustrated with their lack of respect and violent ways of handling themselves. They are troublesome since their nothing but a gang and it is hard to pin them to any one area but for now…They are someone else's problem."

"Not for long though, we will have to come up with some way of dealing with them." Asuma noted while rubbing his chin for a moment, "If anything it would help to increase our influence if we handled them effectively, last thing we need is to upset the lines that are in place."

The Sarutobi clan had rose up in a time when the major yakuza groups were all fighting over business and trade, becoming more brutal and bloody as time drifted on. The family is credited for helping to make compromise that has resulted in much less bloodshed over the years, but with Atasuki roaming around and other events, the future is looking rocky at best. That was an issue to be resolved in a bigger fashion but there was a more personal fight going on within their family, lead solely by the defection of one man.

"What of Orochimaru's current going's on?" Asuma just hated the taste the name left his mouth just by saying it aloud. He wouldn't be surprised if just saying it was enough to bring about curse.

"Laying low and we only seem to hear his name come up in organ trafficking." Shikamaru and Chouji looked notably disturbed by Orochimaru's presence, even if it was only his actions they brought up. He was infamous for many things: betrayal and an odd fascination with life and death were just two.

"Nothing we are involved in." He didn't want to think of those that might be pulled into Oro's madness but there were rumors that he was pulling on some connections to keep so well hidden.

The conversations afterward were much more subdued or light hearted, dealing with innocent topics of sports or women. They talked at ease inside the black limo as it drifted through streets and made its way to the estate headquarters of their yakuza dealings, the place that was the home for the family. It had a large stone wall that cut it off from the rest of the pedestrian world, not to mention as a protective wall from sudden, sloppy attacks. The house was wider than tall, which showed that the family could pay for the high price of one of the most sought after commodities: land. There was a fish pound that stretched out in the back, with a bride that rose over and allow someone to walk out to feed the large goldfish directly. The roof was ornamented and curved up to a point, with rounded, black singles that spoke to an older era in the country's history. It was up to two stories tall which kept it from being too showy to gain unwanted attention or to be so easy to find.

"You two can call it a day; the driver will take you both where you want for the evening." Asuma stated as he climbed out of the care and light up another cigarette, "Just not too much drinking…or eating" He teased in his typical big brother fashion at his two subordinates.

"Yes aniki, we will see you in the morning." Shikamaru replied and Chouji gave a bow before the doors were shut, soon the car was nothing but dust kicked up in the air.

"Home again." He thought out loud before walking up the stone path to the looming structure, a place he had spent all of his live devoted too.

Asuma was greeted by the guards at the door and passed into the main entry way, soon his vision was filled with dark wooden floors that gleamed from fresh cleaning. Kicking off his shoes and looking for a moment, he could see the shoes of his counterpart were also sitting there. Kakashi must be giving his evening report, or maybe he had been called in for the exact same reason. So many questions that would soon be answered, Asuma inhaled the hot tobacco as he stepped into the hallway and walked the path he had many times before.

With just a turn, Asuma found himself in front of the main audience room where he could already see his father sitting and Kakashi would be standing. He did have one thing to do before stepping inside, his fingers grazing over the small shrine that hung upon the wall. The doors opened easily and he saw two faces staring back at him, each one frozen forever at the moment the photograph was taken. The 4th Oyabun, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzamaki, had been lost to the family in a car accident. He had shown such promise and ability that his death was not something they could get over lightly, many assumed it would be the decline of the Sarutobi family.

"Please continue to watch over us, boss." He waved a burning stick of incense in front of him and placed it into the bowl where one stick was just burning low.

"We will watch over him for you, oneechan." The he Asuma spoke about was their only son, Naruto. The boy was raised and cared for Sarutobi-otousan like Naruto was his grandson, he would never need to want or know to be without…unless there was a lesson to be learned.

After a few more whispered prayers, the senior advisor closed the shrine doors and finally headed inside the expansive, dark wood room. An old, tanned, bald man sat in casual robes inside the room with his fingers crossed together and a stern expression on his face. A long pipe hanging from his lips, the 3rd Oyabun had been weathered by many events and his age was showing more and more. On the left side facing the old man, Kakashi Hayate was standing there with a hip slightly cocked in his typical fashion. The jagged, sharp silver hair was a trademark he carried since their junior high days together. Asuma and Kakashi had moved up the chain together, both being promoted after the loss of the 4th Oyabun since his advisors had been killed also.

"Soaking up more steam baths at Tsunade's?" The voice was graveled by there was a tone mixed with teasing and condescension.

"Meetings to be done, Oyabun." Asuma stated in response while bowing to his father, "Steam relaxes the barriers of men and allows for easy access to all the needed secrets." The yakuza simply walked up and took his place in line beside his long time partner, in front of their family head.

"I could use a steam; I will head over there tomorrow." Sarutobi-otousan rubbed his shoulder to imply his stiffness, "We need to discuss an issue that I have been trying to push off for some time but time is not with us these days." Asuma and Kakashi both stiffened their appearances since they were aware of the coming words.

"I must soon choose a new successor to lead this family, we can't replace Minato but he would not want this family to drift into decline." The Oyabun lifted his hand and rubbed the white hairs along his jaw line, "I only see two possible candidates, well three but he has let himself become a good for nothing." There was a mix of anger, hurt and regret on the old face that passed within a few seconds, "Only one of you could lead our family into the future."

The pair didn't look away from their father but they knew what the other must be thinking. Words had been exchanged more and more often about what would the future of leadership inside the family, though Sarutobi-otousan was in good health for his age…no one could deny he was getting older and older. Some worried about the rift that could occur between Asuma and Kakashi when one gained the title as Oyabun but the duo didn't worry. As a pair of partners, they were never promoted at the same time and often had to deal with one being ahead of the other.

"It would be an honor to fulfill your wish, Oyabun." Kakashi spoke up and gave a slight bow, he tilted his head just enough for Asuma to see that lazy smile. He could also see that eye; the red, dead eye that Kakashi had lost during some of their younger days when they fought more sloppy.

"Always ready to give you my life, Otousan." Asuma respond in kind and gave his own bow before the monkey like man. Inside of his head, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be the family head…your life becomes even more bonded to this life, whatever free moments he had would disappear.

"Thank you both for your dedication to Sarutobi and I still have years left but the decision will be made soon." The very pensive look was replaced with an easy demeanor, "You two are excused to go, I need to be alone." He reached for his pipe and began to earnestly suck on the rich flavorings.

"Yes Oyabun." The duo replied before they both walked out of the room and took a moment to stand in the outside hallway. Asuma took a moment to light other cig while his fingers ran over his beard, so much to think about that he needed to go somewhere and relieve his stress.

"Already know how you feel about this, wonder if Otou-san knows." Kakashi wondered aloud before running a hand into his gravity defying hair.

"The problem is he would rather have Jiraiya follow after him, but the old hermit is too busy wandering around the countryside." Asuma muttered before shaking his head in slight disbelief, "Maybe we should talk to him the next time he shows up at Konoha, that's the only place I know he is bound to be at." It was a long shot but it was worth trying, if at least so he didn't need to become the Oyabun.

"Guess so but I am going to go, you want to grab a drink with me?" The tall man motioned outside while he extended the invite to his counterpart, "Nothing clears the mind like a good drink."

"You sound a bit like Tsunade just now, but I need to just walk." Asuma waved his hand, causing the smoke to curve and wrap around before it disappeared, "See you tomorrow then."

"Alright, tomorrow." Kakashi watched with a concerned expression but eventually turned on his heel and headed to the local bar. They both carried weight on their shoulders and it was always harder to hold a burden alone.

The sky was a battleground at 8pm with the sun and moon battling for control over the domain. The dark blues and purples were gaining an upper hand against the swirling oranges and reds; but it would be the moon's time for battle victory. The neighborhood streets in Akasaka Tokyo were mostly quiet, it was one of the few areas of the greater city that seemed like a small town…sandwiched between the business sections and countless entertainment districts. Asuma was no stranger to these dirt alleys and he could almost still make out footprints from his last walk through, no way to be sure they were his…but one could imagine. Dozens of tiny, forgotten shops lined the sides of the street and each was more unique than the last. You could get your fortune told dozens of different ways, bring home an "old fashioned" kimono, or indulge in one of the small whore houses that were so cleverly tucked away. He had no use for kimonos, a whore didn't interest him, and even if he was anxious about his future…that was all shit anyway.

"Fuck." Asuma muttered as his last cigarette went out, his fingers could only clutch to the empty package inside of his suit jacket. This was a fine time to run out of smokes, these streets might specialize in the unique but you would be hard pressed to find a simple convenience store. The built man picked up his pace as he glanced from side to side for something that looked promising, but nothing seemed the bit helpful until he rounded a corner.

The place seemed rather plain on the outside and the title was a simple name: Root. Asuma tilted his head for a moment since his inner voices were bickering about going in or not, it would probably be nothing worthwhile when he got in there. The evening breeze rushed over him, he really needed another cigarette at this point and it wouldn't kill him to go in. A lantern light twirled from the light breeze, so the place was open…so maybe he didn't need any further coaxing to go inside.

"Excuse me?" He called out while stepping past the sliding door; it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkened store. A scent of ink invaded his voice; it was strong but not unpleasant. Question himself but pushing onward, Asuma stepped all the way inside of the seemingly empty store. He roamed over the place from his vantage point and began to get an idea of what this place was about, some artist's hideaway.

"Anyone around?" Asuma should have left, he was aware there was no cigarettes to be bought here. The man probably would have if he his eyes had caught the flap of a scroll hanging on the wall next to him, a flicker of color coming from the outside light. The scroll had been the graceful canvas of the most beautiful sumi (ink) painting of a phoenix. The gold had a glowing quality to it that would allow it to shine like a secondary sun during the day. The wings were outstretched high and it was rising, rising from the torrent of blue waters. The waves could not touch the legendary bird by now, not as the clouds welcomed it back into the sky. Asuma was slightly dumbstruck just by the vividness of the colors; it would make the sunset outside appear dull in comparison.

"You find that one beautiful?" An old voiced, haggard by age, spoke out from seemingly no where.

Asuma twisted around and his hand was already reaching for the gun tucked underneath his clothing, all by reflex of course. He arched an eyebrow at the man standing at the counter of the store; he looked to be about the same age as his own father. The old man leaned against a cane and was dressed in some old yakata that had dulled over the years of wearing, but those were just simple observations. The most standout thing about this man was the bandages that were wrapped around his face; you only see left eye and lower part of his face. He looked battle worn, which lead to belief he must have been in a dangerous line of work in his younger days.

"Uh yes, it's very well done." Asuma rubbed the back of his neck, a little annoyed he had been so careless to let himself be surprised like that.

"My student." The old man spoke as he moved around the counter to where Asuma was standing, "One generation surpasses the one before it; such is the cruel nature of time."

"Guess so." He shifted but he did not want to show any uneasy in front of a stranger, "So you two do paintings then?"

"Anyone can do a painting but it takes years of dedication to create something worthy of being art." The old man grunted with gravel, "We specialize in irezumi, these are just to display on paper before we put it on one's body."

"Tattooing." Asuma let his voice drift off; it must have been the determination of fate for him to wander into this place after his own wishes to get one, "Do you do them then?"

"Time has not been so kind and my vision is dull." He opened his only eye a slit and there was only a bare hint of color in the milky swirl, "Sai is my tool now to continue creating works of art." A slight smirk appeared on his wrinkled countenance, "Interested?"

"I am but I don't have much of an idea yet." Asuma didn't get a chance to voice much of an objection since the old man was already turning around to lead him to the back.

"Thinking too much can cause more problems than it solves." The cane creaked against the floor as the room opened up to show much more than the outside let on to.

Several more scrolls lined along the walls, shelves were stacked with bottles of inks, and books stuffed in right beside them. A long, empty stable was in the center of the room: it didn't look very comfortable but it was obviously the place the person was to lay while getting worked on. Asuma traced his hands along the cool, metal table while his eyes lifted to get a better view of the other paintings. They were each stand out pieces and he had a hard time imaging someone walking around with such a work of art on their body. One of the pieces made him slightly uncomfortable for some reason, the one of the staring white snake. Those yellow eyes seemed to fellow his movements and try to pierce him; it was a stunning but creepy affect. The thick coils smothering the branch it had climbed on to, it was set to strike at something.

The focus Asuma had on snake was broken by the sudden banging of the old man's cane on the floor in three rapid hits. It was obviously a signal for someone else, since Asuma wasn't going to jump on the table like some trained dog for a total stranger. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it, a door opened from the side and a person stepped through. A boy, only about 18 or 19 years old, and of pale complexion stepped out into Asuma's world for the first time. He had eyes and hair as dark as the night sky, lips small but full, and his figure was toned but slender. He wore a light robe, so parts of his chest were visible to the yakuza's eyes and it seemed like little was between Asuma and the rest of this boy.

"Nice to meet you." He bowed in front of Asuma, "I'm Sai and look forward to working with you on this irezumi." Sai's face was emotionless expression except for a light smile he carried on his lips.

"Sarutobi Asuma, nice to meet you as well." He gave a slight bow in return but he was mostly fascinated by that face, it was so flawless. Asuma couldn't help but wonder what it it would feel like to brush his fingers against those lips.

"Danzo-sensei, where would you like me to begin?" Sai's eyes shifting to the old man who loomed into the corner.

"Where ever you like, I leave him in your hands to further my art." Danzo didn't hang out for long, he never did anymore. The old man shuffled himself back through the door which Sai had come out of and was gone.

"Would you like anything to help you relax? Sake, beer?" The youth asked while moving over to the counter, his clothing swaying softly from his movements.

"I would kill for a cigarette." Asuma smirked while he began to walk around the table, though he couldn't help himself to watching the artist. The man didn't mind enjoying another man now and then, and it had been a long time since he had been with anyone.

"Danzo-sensei keeps a few." Sai squatted down and managed to retrieve a half used package of cigs, "Enjoy them." The two met by the table for the exchange and Asuma got a brief touch of the hand that would be working on him.

"I saw some of your stuff, you are extremely talented." The man spoke while lightening one of his long wanted smokes, "You must have been doing this for a long time."

"Since I can remember, Danzo took me in and raised me as his pupil." Sai answered in a tone that showed nothing, it was just normal, "I am forever grateful for him instilling his abilities on to me."

"You do these on your own often?" Asuma puffed away on the cigarette with an easy stance, he was simply fascinated by this boy and was growing more curious with each passing exchange.

"You will be my first to do as I see fit, so we should get started." Sai motioned to the table, "You are aware that this process is very long and will be painful, but this is how art is forged." The boy added while moving to the other side as he looked over the brushes for something.

"Yea some of my associates have it done so I am aware of the costs of time, monetary and physical." Asuma scratched his beard for a moment as the boy picked out a brush, "Don't they usually do this with a needle?"

"We are not going to be inserting ink until I know exactly what you want on your body, now take off whatever clothing is blocking the area you want done." The dark haired youth commanded while he began to take an ink block and slide it against a stone. The ink dripped down the stone and fell into a small bowl of water.

"Alright, I figured I would get it on my back." The older man answered as he undressed. He was upper body was soon bared with his shirt, jacket and his gun placed in a pile nearby. Sai seemed to stare for a long moment, his eyes moving over the curves of strong muscle that had been built over the years.

"Most people in your line of work do." Sai answered back while setting the brush and bowl down on the table while Asuma lay down upon it with a questioning look, "You are getting a tattoo and carry a gun, usually that means you are part of the yakuza."

"Well who else would have the money to afford one of things and would want to actually get it?" Tattoos implied a criminal connotation, or at least, a less than savory character. High school punks could only afford small ones, and the amazing detail of one of this size would be almost the price of a car. Asuma was actually more amused at how the boy had picked up on things, but then again, everything about Sai was a mystery right now.

"It is a permanent outside marker of one's life and most people prefer to have it kept on the inside." Sai noted as his eyes roamed over the canvas that was the wide, rippling back. He land down his hands upon the heated skin and softly, lightly moved his fingers over it which elicited a slight shiver from the man, "Mapping out the proportions of your back, relax."

"Well you can always give it a rub once you're done." The yakuza chuckled as smoke breathed out from his lips. He didn't really think Sai would comply but he could feel a slight circular motion going over his skin. Drawing in a deep breath, Asuma relaxed even more as those slender fingers worked his broad shoulders with impressive strength.

"Just breathe and think." Sai said softly as he pulled his hands away and began to swirl the tip of the brush into the black fluid, "What elements are your partial too, wind water, etc."

"Wind I guess, or that's what I saw." He muttered around the burning stick in his mouth, his eyes widening though as the wet brush tip touched his skin. Asuma tried not to move but could feel his muscle twitching at his tension when it slides in an unknown way over his body.

"Are you unmovable like rock or bend and change like grass?" Sai questioned next while his eyes watched the prone man in font of him and he could see the man's beauty, power and strength.

"Well I am not as easy a blade of grass but sometimes you have to change to better reach your original goals." Asuma thought aloud before getting in a hissing breath as the cold tip was dragged more along his skin. He could feel a dull throb in his pants as the brush moved so sensually over him.

"Are you a leader or a follower?" Sai lifted the brush away to look at what had been placed so far, only various lines of thickness now swiped along the yakuza's back.

"You always have to be able to give and take orders or at least compromise some." Asuma hadn't expected a psychological profile to come with getting a tattoo done; this could become a very therapeutic way to spend time.

"Always adaptive, but your world is one always chaotic right?" Sai asked while he continued to apply ink along the v-shaped torso, his eyes seeing things that no one else could.

"Sometimes, it isn't always as dramatic as people see it in the movies." Sarutobi replied as the other continued to work, he was free to discuss generalities but personal business couldn't leave his lips.

"True, but things like betrayal I am sure take place." Sai leaned down for a moment as if he whispered those words especially for Asuma, before the youth leaned back away and was sliding the black tip ever longer over the man's back.

"I don't really think a boy like you needs to think about the yakuza too much…." Asuma grew tense when Sai brought up betrayal since that slithering Orochimaru would always crawl back into his thoughts, "You should focus on developing your talents and stay away from it."

"My master's art is a part of that world and that makes me a small part of it." Sai reminded the older man, yakuza would be his highest paying customers for as long as he was in this business,"I just decorate this underworld, what happens amongst them is not my concern."

The conversation dwindled after that exchange with Sai beings absorbed into his world of inks and Asuma thinking deeply while smoking his cigarette. He felt sympathy for the boy, he didn't seem to have family outside of Danzo and he was already drawn into the yakuza world without a choice. He never felt like he had no options, his father never expected him to join or become a member of Sarutobi Yakuza clan…but Asuma did. The man wanted to protect his father, to protect his fellow brothers, and to look out for Kakashi; these were all noble reasons for becoming part of a crime syndicate. He wasn't naïve to what went on; people's lives could be ruined or taken from them. Asuma just saw it as someone else would have taken his place and things like he did but their reasons could be much more sinister and could be much less honorable.

"We are finished for today, Sarutobi-sama." Sai finally spoke which broke the trance like state that the man had fallen into after thinking for so long.

The man grunted and rubbed his neck for a moment, while Sai began to dip a rag into another bowl of liquid. The cold, wetness was soon pushing and sliding itself along his back. Asuma began to squirm for a moment but bit his lip and settled his body down, letting the artist do his work without distraction. He didn't deny that it felt very nice to have hands rubbing and working, but his body really needed a massage.

"Clearing away the mess, but you should shower when you get home to make sure the faint lines are all gone." Sai informed as he pushed down and slowly made all of his markings vanish from the psychical plane.

"Don't you want to keep that there for reference?" Asuma was confused about this process; he figured it was like all drawing.

"It's all in my mind's eye right now, but I will draw it out for you the next time you come in." Sai had a slight smirk on his face that was designed to show confidence but seemed shallow. He exchanged the cleaning rag for a dry towel and took a few moments to get up any remaining dampness from his client's body, "Just come back in a few days and we can begin the irezumi."

"Alright, looking forward to seeing what your mind comes up with." The man grinned like a kid, he was genuinely excited about getting this done…or maybe it was seeing more of Sai that had him grinning, "How much will it be?"

Sai wiped his hands for a moment before going over to the counter, his fingers flipping through and tearing off a blank bill sheet. The dark eyes were lost in thought as his fingers tapped on the wooden counter top, he was adding up the day's work with some type of calculations. The boy soon had everything filled out and handed the statement over to Asuma.

"Then here it is, and something for your self." The yakuza shoving the bills into the boy's hand who immediately was about to protest but was silenced by the wave of Asuma's hand, "I am sure Danzo gets more than a fair share, use it to buy a cd or got out sometime."

"Thank you, deeply then." Sai gave a long bow while his hand tightened around the palm inside of his palm.

"See you in a few days; I know it will be something spectacular." Asuma left the boy with those departing words while heading back to his own little place.

"Customer was satisfied it seems." Sai glanced over his shoulder as Danzo appeared from the doorway and carried a triumphant smile on his face, "You did very well today, applying all of my techniques."

"Thank you, Danzo-sensei." The pale youth turned over the money to him, but did manage to pocket some of what Asuma had given only to him, "Unless you need me for something, I will go back to my room."

"You may go; I have business to attend to as well." The old man watching as his student vanished through the door before picking up the phone from the wall. He had a costumer waiting for a call.


End file.
